


Есть несколько правил

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Она использует «Обливиэйт», каждый раз напоминая себе, что расплата за безопасность и счастье жестока. Он — только ради неё, конечно, конечно, никогда больше! — аккуратно накладывает «Империо». С разницей в час, они оказываются в одном месте, и время на старомодных песочных часах возле кровати бежит со скоростью выпущенного в начале игры снитча.





	Есть несколько правил

У Гермионы двое детей, и всё лето вчетвером они веселятся в небольшом доме неподалеку от Лондона. Вечерами она готовит пирожки по рецепту свекрови и с улыбкой терпит ворчание мужа, мол, у мамы было вкуснее. Рози с каждым годом всё реже спускается в гостиную для игры в шахматы, хотя теперь Рон предлагает ей конфеты за каждый выигрыш. Хью просит выписывать маггловские комиксы, чем очень радует дедушку. Жизнь течёт своим чередом, и Гермиона чувствует, как хорошо вписывается в эту рутину.  
Бизнес Рональда процветает, а на дружных вечерах Уизли вместе с остальными она рассказывает весёлые случаи. Делится сплетнями из Министерства, хотя старается говорить только о тех вещах, которые уже стали достоянием общественности. Порядок прежде всего, а её интерес к домовым эльфам отваживает любителей разузнать пикантные подробности. Если Джинни случается рассказать пару-другую шуток о муже, Гермиона не отстает, у неё в кармане всегда есть парочка пижамных козырей про разговоры во сне. В комнате Молли шум, гам, оживление, а дети играют рядом с домом, делятся достижениями в квиддиче или в Школе. Гермиона почти счастлива, но всё же, как только поезд уносит прочь Рози, вздыхает с облегчением. Хьюго молчалив, он чаще общается с папой, и у неё появляется свободное время.  
Первая встреча — всегда неожиданно, почти случайно. Гермиона после тяжелого дня останавливается в одном из лондонских ресторанов и видит его. Улыбка вполоборота, кивок — такого приветствия вполне достаточно.  
Если ты хочешь сохранить семью, существует несколько правил. Во-первых, у тебя не должно быть настоящих друзей. Джинни будет хохотать над историями о пижамах Рона до колик, но стоит ей узнать о сдержанном кивке в ресторане, и Гермиону больше не позовут на семейный ужин. Во-вторых, никаких записок. Всё, чем можно шантажировать, следует немедленно уничтожить. Небольшое хранилище в Гринготтс может надежно оберегать обломки чаши Пенелопы Пуффендуй, но это плохое место для личных секретов. В-третьих, никогда не заходить в одну и ту же гостиницу. Дружелюбная ведьма может помочь, если вы забудете сорочку, но стоит прийти второй раз, неуместная понимающая улыбка обеспечена.  
Они снимают номера по очереди. Она использует «Обливиэйт», каждый раз напоминая себе, что расплата за безопасность и счастье жестока. Он — только ради неё, конечно, конечно, никогда больше! — аккуратно накладывает «Империо». С разницей в час, они оказываются в одном месте, и время на старомодных песочных часах возле кровати бежит со скоростью выпущенного в начале игры снитча.  
— Иногда я хочу всё бросить, — говорит она после всего, доставая из аккуратной сумочки зеркальце. Ещё одно правило заключается в том, что тебе всегда нужно выглядеть безупречно. Выйти из номера в растрепанном виде — расписаться в измене.  
— Дети, — отвечает он. Молчит несколько секунд. — И родители.  
— Иногда я не могу смотреть ему в глаза, — голос её ровный, и аккуратные локоны, как по волшебству, возвращаются на законные места.  
— Ты с ним большую часть своей жизни, — он спокоен, словно речь о сенсации Министерства. Он всегда узнаёт о них первым, нередко раньше участников. Он учится у Люциуса, и Гермиону это беспокоит.  
— Иногда я не знаю, зачем прихожу сюда, — она не знает даже, о каком «сюда» идёт речь. Каждый раз «сюда» новое. Один неверный шаг может стоить им размеренной, благополучной, мирной жизни.  
Драко знает, зачем приходит. Видеть её сосредоточенное лицо, строгую морщинку на переносице. Слышать взволнованный, живой голос. Заглядывать в её жизнь, всего на пару минут, и видеть там отсутствие ненависти.  
— Эти мерзавцы на работе отказываются принимать моё заявление в Отдел правопорядка. Чёртовы бюрократы, — когда она злится, морщинка становится глубже. — Требуется опыт полевой работы. Как будто у меня его нет!  
Когда они расходятся, он позволяет себе несколько минут свободы за бокалом вина. Покупает дорогое, чтобы Астория услышала подобающий запах, но не чувствует вкуса. В беспечных «винных» минутах он успевает прожить целую жизнь. Распределяющая Шляпа кричит: «Слизерин!». Девочка с растрёпанными волосами запрыгивает на скамейку рядом с ним и торжественно протягивает руку. Она зарабатывает баллы для факультета, и он гордится, выписывая на дорогой бумаге письмо отцу: «Я познакомился с самой умной девочкой!». Отец спрашивает, кто её родители? В мечтах Драко они из заветного списка. Двадцать девятое семейство, Грейнджеры. После возвращения Тёмного Лорда она остаётся под защитой славного семейства Малфоев, и тогда…  
Он останавливает поток мыслей. Отец учит рассуждать трезво, не идти на поводу чувств, всегда предполагать худшие варианты. Драко знает, что под защитой славного семейства Малфоев Гермиона не смогла бы сделать то, что спасло их. Рыжеволосый растяпа с безупречной чистотой крови оказался более полезным. В худшие дни Драко, стиснув бокал изо всех сил, мечтает, чтобы она досталась Поттеру. Пусть лучше народному герою. Пусть лучше очкарику, который спас мир от Волан-де-Морта. Проигрывать ему Драко почти привык.  
Есть несколько правил, если ты хочешь сделать подарок человеку, которого обязан ненавидеть. Во-первых, тебе нельзя улыбаться. Улыбка выдаёт сильней открытого признания. Можно выплюнуть слова в лицо, сохраняя невозмутимость, и тебе никто не поверит. Во-вторых, нужно найти способ или предмет, которые нельзя связать с твоей личностью. Подарок в зеленовато-серебристых тонах будет почти компроматом, дорогой антиквариат наведёт на мысли о достатке и хорошем вкусе. В-третьих, тебе нельзя вручать его. Самая сложная часть, которая требует выдержки. Почти экзамен по окклюменции.  
Он пишет несколько строк руководителю Отдела магического правопорядка. Упомянуть здоровье родственников, напомнить о старой дружбе с семьей Малфоев, похвалить за благоразумие и прекрасную работу. Письмо не будет работать без компромата, и об этом компромате руководитель Отдела узнает из другого источника. Элегантная подпись, печать из дорогого сургуча.  
Несколько дней Драко ловит на себе встревоженные взгляды Астории: «Что-то случилось, милый?». Он старается взять себя в руки, но успокаивается только в день, когда посреди рабочего кабинета, в дальнем углу, еле заметно проявляется голубой контур патронуса.  
Выдра.  
Самая умная девочка в школе, она всё поняла.  
— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Драко, проговаривая фразу без воздуха, губами. На его лице запрещенная улыбка. Есть люди, ради которых можно пренебречь правилами, хотя бы раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
